Historia de cómo Sherlock casi practicó sexo con Molly
by smile.in.love
Summary: John, ¿te he contado alguna vez la historia de cómo casi practico sexo con Molly? John casi se ahoga... Johnlock


**Historia de cómo Sherlock casi practicó sexo con Molly**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños ****MollyHooperRules****!**

**o.o.o**

Como cada mañana, el detective consultor y el doctor compartían desayuno. Bueno, como cada mañana que Sherlock desayunaba, que no eran muchas y bajo coacción.

El mayor tomaba una tostada con mermelada de fresa con la cabeza en alguna parte cuando...

— John, ¿te he contado alguna vez la historia de cómo casi practico sexo con Molly? —el exmilitar empezó a toser, tanto, que tuvo que levantarse de la mesa.

— Te lo estás inventando —pudo decir al fin.

—Estás rojo. ¿Te incomoda el tema? —John volvió a sentarse carraspeando un poco, como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

— Me estaba ahogando, señor observador. Pero tampoco es un tema que sacaría en mi boda. Y no, no voy a casarme, Sherlock —el moreno se quedó callado por un momento, pero no tardó en continuar.

— Bueno, todo comenzó... —John movió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Sherlock se lo contaría aunque se negara, así que se acomodó en la silla y tomó su taza de té diaria.

— Todo comenzó cuando empecé a trabajar para Scotland Yard. Por aquel entonces llevaba a cabo mis experimentos en casa, pero los casos se complicaban y comenzaron a necesitar recursos que no poseía. Por ese motivo y por curiosidad innata pedí a Lestrade que me autorizara para poder tener libre acceso a la morgue de Bart's. Por supuesto, me lo dio —John rodó los ojos.

—El primer día que llegué me recibió en la puerta una chica joven y menuda. A primera vista parecía una chica común... Bueno, estoy hablando de Molly. Sé que a tu mente muchas veces le cuesta seguirme y..., esa manzana ha pasado muy cerca —el mayor le perfiló con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

—Como iba diciendo, Molly parecía no destacar por nada y, sin embargo, había algo en ella que llamaba mi atención. Si necesitaba probetas me las facilitaba, si tenía que ver un cadáver a las tres de la mañana, abría la puerta para mí. Incluso llegó a darme una copia de la llave. Pero lo más extraño era... Oye, si no te interesa sólo dímelo —John no había hecho nada más que levantarse.

— Tu organismo será una máquina, pero el mío necesita... —dirigió los ojos a su bajo vientre.

— Aliviar tu erección —lo dijo tan convencido que a John le costó darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué? No tengo ninguna erección —y se fue a paso acelerado antes de sonrojarse aún más y hacer blanco con su cabeza. Cerró la puerta y Sherlock siguió desayunando despreocupado.

Al cabo de cinco minutos y un suspiro, John salió con el rostro más relajado, lo que, por supuesto, generó comentarios.

— ¿Tu libido está mejor? —su sonrisa pícara alteraba los nervios del doctor, pero la costumbre lo hacía incluso entretenido. Sólo a veces.

— Te habías quedado por... —John volvió a tomar asiento y su tostada.

— Ah, sí —volvió de su ensimismamiento —lo más extraño..., su amabilidad hacia mí.

— La gente suele ser amable.

— No conmigo.

— Ahí tienes razón. ¿Más té? —interpretó el silencio como una afirmación y rellenó ambas tazas.

— Pero no sólo era eso —entornó los ojos recordando— llegó incluso a pedirme una cita.

— ¿En serio? —la boca de John se abrió por completo.

— Sí, yo también me sorprendí, aunque no de esa forma —el doctor cerró la boca, un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Y qué le contestaste? —la intriga aumentaba a cada palabra.

— Tengo que ir al baño —el detective se levantó de la mesa burlón.

— ¡Ey, no, eso no vale! ¡No seas rencoroso! —tomó el cinturón de su bata de forma natural.

— No lo soy, sólo necesito ir al baño. Ven conmigo si quieres.

Sherlock se encaminó hacia el baño y John, tras resoplar, fue tras él.

Sin ningún pudor, se dispuso a usar el inodoro. John se giró un poco sin saber muy bien adónde mirar.

— Bueno —carraspeó un poco— ¿qué le dijiste? —mirando los azulejos de la pared.

— Le dije que sí —John se volvió de golpe quedándose viendo lo que no tenía previsto, elevando la cabeza enseguida hacia el frente. — ¿Por qué tan impresionado? —se encontraron sus miradas.

— No, por nada. Sólo que no te veo en una cita —Sherlock se subió el pantalón y sonrió.

—Voy a lavarme las manos —John agitó la cabeza y caminó hasta el sofá. No tardó mucho en tener compañía.

— ¿No te interesa saber cómo acaba? —si el sofá tenía tres plazas, Sherlock ocupaba dos.

— Es obvio que no salió bien —el mayor intentó ponerse cómodo en lo que le quedaba de espacio.

— ¿Obvio? —le miró extrañado.

— Si no, no me estarías contando esta historia —puso los ojos en blanco.

— Eh, sí, bueno —John sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara —quedamos en su casa a tomar un té.

— Sí, un té —se escuchó por lo bajo —perdón, continúa.

— Ése era el plan, pero ella insistió en enseñarme su apartamento. ¿Por qué te ríes? —John parecía divertirse.

— Es que es todo tan..., obvio —expuso las palmas para enfatizar— pero sigue, sigue.

— Acabamos la visita en su habitación —el doctor rodó los ojos —deja de hacer eso, ya sé que es obvio— le tiró un cojín a la cara e hizo unas comillas en el aire.

— Vamos, Sherlock, no te alteres. Si te consuela, yo también hubiese ido —el menor respiró profundo y prosiguió.

— Se sentó en la cama y la imité. No sabía qué hacer, así que me limitaba a ser un espejo. Tomó mis manos, se acercó a mí y —el móvil de John sonó. — ¿No vas a contestar?

— Luego, esto es más interesante —Sherlock rio y el doctor se contagió de su risa. — Sigue, no me dejes así —su entusiasmo era visible.

— Es que me hizo prometer que no lo contaría —una piedra figurada cayó sobre la cabeza de John.

— ¿Cómo? No, no, no, no. Tiene que haber una forma —movió la cabeza hacia todos lados buscándola —muéstramelo. ¿Eso puedes, no?

Al parecer, el verbo mostrar tiene varias interpretaciones y cada uno entendió una diferente. Sherlock le tomó la cara con ambas manos y presionó sus labios sutilmente. John sufrió un microinfarto en ese momento. Se separó de él y abrió los ojos, parsimonioso. El doctor seguía con los suyos cerrados en posición _beso_. No pudo evitarlo. Se acercó y le besó de nuevo, ahora de una forma más personal, pero igualmente interesante. No, más interesante, a juzgar por la reacción de su compañero. Le devolvió el beso, no, le devolvió más que eso.

— No era esto a lo que me refería —abrió los ojos y, al encontrarse los otros tan cerca, el rubor se abrió paso.

— ¿Quieres que te siga contando? —tan calmado que irradiaba paz. Y casi nunca irradiaba otra cosa que no fueran ganas de tirarle algo.

— No tengo un especial interés —embelesado, casi marmolizado.

— Te gustará —y empujó suave sus hombros hasta que tocaron el respaldo del sofá —me empujó hasta que quedé tumbado en la cama.

— ¿No me digas? —El menor torció el rostro, incomprensivo. —Perdón, continúa.

— Como iba diciendo —acercó los labios a su oreja —pasó sus pequeños y pintados labios por mi cuello —a John le estaba costando horrores no sucumbir a la lujuria de esa boca en su piel —y ya. Llamaron por teléfono y yo volví a casa.

— ¿Cómo que ya? No puedes dejarme así, que diga, ¿por qué? —Sherlock se quedó sentado justo por debajo de su cintura, presionando lo que quiso y disfrutando viendo gemir a John.

— Creo que podrás averiguarlo por ti mismo —rozó ambos sexos protegidos y mordió sin decoro su marcada clavícula. El rubio clamó al cielo en un grito sordo. El moreno volvió a acercarse a su oído para susurrar: John, sigo siendo virgen. Éste se acercó al suyo y exclamó: no por mucho tiempo.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar en algún rincón.

— Sherlock, es el tuyo —y siguió besando ese lienzo en blanco.

— Es Molly. Estará buscándome —John lo apartó un poco para poder preguntar.

— ¿Por eso volviste tarde ayer? ¿La historia es de ayer? —el doctor intentaba..., comprender algo.

— Si lo que quieres saber es si esta reacción la provocó ella, en tu vida has estado más lejos de la verdad —y, olvidando todo de nuevo, se vengó de la insinuación mordiéndole la nuez sin cuidado. —No volverás a pensarlo.

**o.o.o**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Espero que te haya gustado. Bueno, casi está con Molly, pero..., cosas que pasan.**

**Sherlock no tuvo nada que ver *mentira* y John tampoco *tengo que dejar de mentir*.**

**¡Nos leemos :D !**


End file.
